


Wretched and Divine

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Ficlet, First Meetings, Flirting, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: When Garak was exiled from Cardassia he managed to find himself a job as a dabo spinner at Quark's bar. Now the station's new Federation owners have arrived and one in particular has caught Garak's eye.-Based on that "bad DS9 AUs" post on tumblr. Garak is a dabo spinner instead of a tailor and Leeta's here despite it being season 1. Enjoy this weird, weird thing.





	Wretched and Divine

“Who is  _ that?” _ Leeta asked as she stepped closer to Garak, not so subtly directing his attention to a Starfleet officer sitting at the bar.

Garak looked up from the dabo table where he was working and was not surprised to see that Leeta’s eye had been caught by the station's new doctor. The young man had a charming air about him paired with lovely features that made him the kind of man who drew the attention of many interested parties.

“I believe he's the new CMO,” Garak replied casually, as if he hadn't thoroughly read the young man's personnel file.

“I wonder if he plays dabo,” Leeta practically purred.

Garak turned to her and smirked. “Why don’t you utilize your considerable charms and invite him over here?”

Leeta was one of the few people on the station that was genuinely friendly towards Garak. He supposed it was some sort of strange solidarity between coworkers: dabo spinner to dabo spinner.

“Because,” Leeta began with a smirk of her own, “I’m not the one he’s been stealing glances at since he arrived.”

Garak opened his mouth to dismiss her claim, but then he happened to glance back at the doctor and the young man blushed and quickly looked away.

“If he’s stealing glances at me, it’s because he’s curious about ‘the Cardassian spy’  _ not _ a middle-aged dabo spinner,” Garak argued with more than a hint of self pity. “Besides, every time I’ve seen him he’s been trailing after that Trill scientist, so I doubt I’m his type.”

Leeta gave a dramatic roll of her eyes. “Garak, Garak, Garak,” she chided. “Your shift is done. Go over there and talk to him. Maybe he’ll buy you a drink.”

Garak shook his head.

Leeta’s expression turned serious. “Go talk to him or I will, then you’ll never have a chance. Have fun,” Leeta said with a wink and a smile as she shooed Garak towards the bar.

“Excuse me,” Garak said, sliding next to Bashir and casually leaning against the bar. “You’re Doctor Bashir, aren’t you?”

The young man’s eyes widened before quickly blinking several times as a surprised smile grew across his face. “I-I am, yes,” Bashir replied, a mixture of nerves and delight clearly whirling in his eyes.

“My name is Garak. Cardassian by birth, obviously. I’ve been meaning to come by the infirmary to see you.” Garak followed his statement with an obviously fake cough.

Bashir’s expression automatically shifted to a professional mask before turning into a playful frown as he registered the exact nature of what Garak was trying to convey.

“Oh dear,” Bashir said with an air of false concern, playing into Garak’s game. “How long have you had that cough?”

“A few days now.” Garak took a small step closer to the doctor.

Bashir stood from his chair and took his own step closer. “May I?” When Garak nodded, Bashir placed his hand on Garak’s back. “Cough for me.” Garak raised an eye ridge, but forced out a few more fake coughs.

“Well, Doctor?”

“Well, Mister Garak,” Bashir began as he started to lead Garak towards a small table in the corner of the bar, away from the crowd, “I think it’s a good thing you came to me when you did. We should start treatment for that cough immediately.” He caught a passing waiter and ordered two Fanalian toddies. Bashir guided Garak to sit down at the table, then sat across from him. He took one of Garak’s hands into both of his own and held it above the table, lightly caressing Garak’s knuckles with his thumbs. “Perhaps we could take advantage of this opportunity to get better acquainted. You know who I am and what I do, obviously, but I’m afraid your reputation is much more tangled. Why, there are even those who say that you remained on DS9 as the eyes and ears of your fellow Cardassians,” Bashir finished with a teasing and flirtatious smile.

“Why Doctor Bashir, surely you’re not intimating that I’m some sort of spy?” Garak returned, enjoying the young man’s style. “I’m just a mere dabo spinner.”

“Whatever you say, Mister Garak.” Bashir smirked.

“Oh, it’s just Garak, Doctor.” He leaned slightly closer to the doctor as he spoke. “Just plain, simple Garak.”

“Please,” Bashir began to slowly bring Garak’s hand to his lips, “call me-”

“Doctor Bashir!”

The two men turned toward the source of the outburst to see Major Kira looking furious.

“Major, what-” Bashir seemed completely taken off-guard.

“I need to talk to you,” she barked. “Now!”

Bashir glanced back at Garak, who was feeling just as baffled as the young man.

“Excuse me for a moment,” Bashir said, lowering Garak’s hand as he stood. Garak gave a polite nod and Bashir left to follow Kira.

Garak waited at the table. The waiter came by and dropped off their drinks. Garak took a cautious sip and found the drink to be delightfully sweet and warm while also still being somewhat alcoholic.

Bashir did eventually return, looking somewhat sheepish. He slid back into his seat, but did not take Garak's hand again. Instead he wrapped his hands around his mug and sipped his drink. Garak waited for him to speak.

“So I've just been told off for obviously flirting with a Cardassian in public,” Bashir explained, an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.. “Maybe we could just chat for a bit and then continue this conversation somewhere private?”

Garak smiled, letting his hand inconspicuously brush against Bashir’s. “My dear, I would be delighted to spend time with your enjoyable company.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably not going to write any more in this AU, but if it inspires you, feel free to write in it!


End file.
